


Enemy or Soulmate

by MadiTuck



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiTuck/pseuds/MadiTuck
Summary: After just saying you weren't going to find him. There he is. BUT HOLD THE PHONE HE'S WHAT??!?!?!?





	1. Not Enough Coffee

Every person on earth is born with a tattoo on each arm. One matches their soulmate, and the other matches their worst enemy. However, most people have no clue which is which. You do, because they are both the same.

* * *

 

Never in the world had a person have the same word on both arms. You never really question why it was their but you did wonder who could be both your soulmate and your worst enemy. Out of the  7,714,576,923 people in the world how could they be both. Love and Hate are both two completely different things yet you just happen to be the first person who would get to experience both by the same person. 

You sit on your blue covered sheets and look at your ceiling. You know that your friend Aria would be coming over soon but you can’t seem to want to get up. As you look up at your ceiling you see all of the pictures you had somehow manage to hang up. 

“All 26 photos that I have hung up not a single one of them seem to have anyone in the background.”You start to talk to yourself. “I guess we were that good at taking pictures.”

For 2 years you lived alone in your little studio apartment. $525 a month was not bad for rent but that meant you had to get a job. Having a coffee shop hiring two blocks away you chose to work there. Being a barista was a job to have, you wake up early, have to deal with cranky and sleepy customers,and you only get three days off of work a week. Small talk was also a problem, people always wanted to know what was written on your arm. You always pushed it off as “Why you believe that I’m your lover, na I’m just here to serve you coffee that’s nice of you though.”

 

After hearing a knock on your door and 50 million doorbell rings you decide to get off your bed and open the door. Not surprisingly you find there at the door Aria, wearing a… panda theme dress.

“Hi Aria fancy seeing you hear” that was a  _ really  _ bad way saying hi. “Y/N!!!!!!!” Aria tackle hugging you to the ground. “You have no clue how much I’ve MISSED YOU!!!” Both you and Aria start to get off the ground. “Ya ya, lots and lots, so much even, even though you saw me last week,” you started to say leading her inside of the apartment. “I know but that was last week this is now.”

Aria gives you a pouting face. “Don’t you dare give me  _ that  _ look you know it’s not going to work. Anyway met any of a certain  _ importance  _ yet? “OH MY GOSH I HAVE!!!!!! His name is Austin and we got off so well.” Aria starts to say blushing at the thought of her soulmate. “Well how do you know he is your soulmate and not your worst enemy?” “Y/N HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME AND AUSTIN TO BE ENEMIES!!!!!!!” Aria looks at you with shocked and playful eyes putting her hand over her chest.

“Because life hates us that's why. Anyway, are you ready to walk to work?” You grab your bag off the counter and your keys on the table waiting for her answer. But when she did answer it was not the one you were wanting. “Why do you have the same name on  _ both _ of your arms? Ambivalent is such a weird word what does it even mean? Mine isn’t even a word it is just a seashell and a cross. I mean I have seen people with words for there tattoo but why are both of your the same?” Aria questions.

You tense you that was not the answer you were looking for. “Look… how do I put this… we went over this ok. I have no clue why I am like this I just know It will come when it comes. And no I am not looking for answers or that person.” you try to reason with your friend but she has different plans. “Oh Y/N I know now let’s go I want to be the first customer you have on your shift. 

“Why did you come here?” you mumbled. “What was that?” “Nothing!” you said sprinting out the door saying. “Come on I’m going to be late!”

* * *

 

 

You made it to your shift with only ten minutes to spare. Your shift started at 1:30 so you would have to close up for the night but right now you had to get on your apron and name tag. ‘Y/N L/N Barista’. You hated your job but you did get to have a free coffee on your break, only one though. You clock in your time and trade out places at the counter with a teenage girl who couldn’t be any older than 16.  

As promised Aria walks up to the counter with a ten dollar bill in her hands and orders an iced frappé and told me to keep the change. After I give her the coffee her phone goes off. “Aw man I thought that was tomorrow.” she complains. “What’s wrong?” you ask wondering why your friend was freaking out. “I forgot that I needed to be at my Mom’s family get-togethers. I know I promised that I would stay with you for your shift but is it fin-”. You cut her off. “It’s fine go, I’ll be fine.” It wasn’t even a second later when she grabbed her coffee and ran out of the coffee shop but not before saying “Thank you Y/N I owe you one!”

“Great now what am I going to do now, do my job? Ha!” ‘I have some issues I need to work out’ you thought. “Uummmmm... Ms. L/N?”. You heard someone call you by your last name. You look up and see a tall man mabey 6 foot 1 but that was tall for your 5 foot 4 self. But how did he know your name? Oh wait your name tag DUH! After a moment of thinking you realize you work at a coffee shop and there is a customer in front of you waiting to order and you spaced out again!!!

“Oh I am so sorry I just got a little lost in your eyes-I MEAN SPACE, I got lost in space. What would you like to day?”. You try to push off the fact that you just complimented a man you didn’t even know. But who couldn’t lost in thoughts dark blue eyes and dark brown hair… ‘FOCUS Y/N!!!’ “Umm I would like to try…” ‘Oh great he was one of those customers’. “The… Cappuccino.” “Mmmm K be right back and that will be $4.65.” You leave to make his coffee and you can’t help but notice everywhere you go his eyes trailed you. ‘Has he never seen someone make coffee before?’. This was strange even for you. ‘Oh where is Aria when you need her?’. “I’m sorry but does your arm say Ambivalent?” 

‘Who is this guy asking what my tattoo is?’ “Ya why, is it weird?”. This is  _ never _ a good topic. “No it’s not that it is just...well how do I put this...I have the same word on my arm.” You nearly dropped his glass. ‘Oh this was going to get interesting.


	2. Coffee Shop Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After just saying you weren't going to find him. There he is. BUT HOLD THE PHONE HE'S WHAT??!?!?!?

“You have Ambivalent on your arm too, so your the one.” he started to say taking a step forward.

“Too? So you mean your my-” You put the glass down staring at him with dibelive.

He cuts you off by stating “My worst enemy.” He took three steppes back before taking another forward.

“WHAT DO YOU EVEN MEAN BY THAT, I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!!!” you stated matter of factly.  What nerve does guy even have, he comes into my presents only to insult me! So if he is the one why does he call me his enemy? “How do you even know I am your enemy?” you ask feeling slight hurt.

“I already have and found my soulmate so that only means you are my enemy. So just to keep our interaction short I’ll just take my coffee and leave,”

‘Again who does guy think he is, maybe I should tell him,”. “Look buddy, I am not sure how to tell you this but, well. I may be your enemy but I think I might just be a little more than that.” you show him both of your arms and the look he gives you is just out of pure shock.

“How is that even possible? I mean if I’m  **_both_ ** your soulmate and your worst enemy than what does that mean for my other arm?” he asked showing you his arm, waiting for an answer.

You examine the tattoo, it was in the shape of a constellation like picture. Not knowing what to really say you catch a glimpse at your boss eyeing you do down. You really need to get back to work. And to make things worse, during your little ‘chat’ people started to make a line. Without fully thinking things through you lean towards the man I front of you and say.

“Look I have no clue what your ‘mark’ means but right now I need to get back to my job, we can talk later after my shift ends,”

It took him a few moments to reister what you had said and seeing you walk back to the back counter finishing his drink. After he processed everything he took his drink and left you a sheet of paper. On further examination the paper turned out to be his number. He **_really_** did want to talk about this.

You turn to face the other customers with an apologetic look. Only five and a half hours left in your shift, you could get through this, maybe just maybe. One of the ladies towards the back of the line heard what was going on. ‘Eavesdropper’. She apparently knew the pain in descending who was her soulmate and who was her worst enemy, so she gave you an extra tip.  

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

_ Five Hours Later _

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

You only had 30 more minutes until you needed to close up shop. You look out the store window and realize how dark it had gotten. After finishing cleaning up all of the dirty glasses you had made that day and swept the floor it was finally time to head out for the night. As you walk to your apartment you remembered that you had that phone number your  soulmate   no your  worst enemy  no your… well you didn’t know what he is. All you really know is that he’s trouble.

Granted that you had the guy’s number and (kinda) met him earlier, you still did not know his name. But when you stepped inside your little studio apartment, you gave the number a try, and when you heard three rings go by  _ someone picked up _ .

“Hello?” you asked waiting for an answer. For you it was two days before you received an answer but in reality it was only a few seconds.

“Hello who is this?” a voice finally replied.

“Um… hi this the girl you met earlier at the coffee shop and you wanted to talk about our… situation.” you stated matter a factly. It must have taken a while for him to process what you just said but he does still answer.

“Look. I don’t really know what is going on,and if you work here in the city that means you have been here for a while, and I don’t know how I haven't seen you. Tell you what, if you are free tomorrow than we can meet up in the park. Is that fine with you?” he rebuked.

“Uh that should be fine but where are we going to meet?” just asking that question made you regret being born.

“Does the park sound good? Maybe after we get some things… sorted out we can do something, you know to get to know each other better.

Just the thought of him wanting you to be his friend made your heart flutter.

“Oh ya that should be fine and could it be around 1:00ish or so?” 

“Ya that should be fine. Now I have to go, so bye!”

“By-” before you could finish that thought he hung up. Okay so maybe he doesn’t want to be your friend, but really just wants to sort things out. … … … … Jerk.

Tomorrow is really going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally done. Still have no clue where I am taking this story........


End file.
